fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Taking the Plunge
Taking the Plunge is episode nineteen of season eight of Full House. It originally aired on February 28, 1995. Synopsis D.J. and Kimmy will be graduating from high school in a few months, and they both receive the news that Stanford University has rejected their applications. D.J. feels down in the dumps because Stanford was the college that she had always wanted to go to. For Kimmy, Stanford was her last hope of not having to go to a college outside of California. Kimmy starts questioning her future, and that's combined with the fear that she and D.J. won't be friends anymore if they don't go to the same college with each other. Not really knowing what to do, Kimmy decides to marry her plumber boyfriend Duane in Las Vegas, Nevada. D.J. thinks that Kimmy getting married at this time would be a mistake, so, hoping to stop Kimmy from getting married, D.J. and Nelson head to Las Vegas. She leaves a note for Danny, explaining her whereabouts, but a misunderstanding leads a frantic Danny to believe that D.J. and Nelson are the ones who are getting married—Comet chewed the note up, and what is left of it makes it look like D.J. is saying she's getting married to Nelson. Danny and Jesse hurry to Las Vegas to stop the supposed wedding, only to learn the truth, and D.J. tells Kimmy that no matter what, even if they do not go to the same college, they will still be best friends forever. Kimmy and Duane decide not to get married. Meanwhile, Joey reads a book on what to do when one meets the Queen of England. Joey, with Nelson's cousin, Regina from England, gets a chance to meet Queen Elizabeth at a reception, and when Joey actually meets her, he goes by the book "What to Do When You Meet the Queen", and he does everything the wrong way, making a fool of himself. While trying to get a picture for Michelle, Joey is mistaken for someone else and gets tackled by security guards. Guest stars *Scott Menville as Duane Moffat *Jason Marsden as Nelson Burkhard Quotes Danny: Here they are! Okay, stop this wedding! Kimmy, Duane and the minister look at him and Jesse. Jesse: [seeing the Friday the 13th theme] Or call 9-1-1. Danny: D.J. Thank God we found you. I can’t believe you’re doing this. Why would you want to get married? D.J.: I’m not getting married — Kimmy is! Danny & Jesse: Kimmy? Jesse: Oh. Then, by all means, continue. I think this is the bride’s side here. D.J.: Didn’t you guys read my note? Jesse: We did, but after Comet slobbered all over it, it kind of lost something in translation. ---- D.J.: Jesse and Danny about Kimmy Can’t you talk to her? She won’t listen to me. Jesse: You want us to talk to Kimmy? We spent the last eight years trying to avoid her. Danny: I don’t know what I’d say to her. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8